Those Damn Middle Names
by Rising Sun et al
Summary: The gang's all at a bar and they discuss their middle


Here's what the challenge was:   
... here's a bit off an FF challenge.. write a story where the subject of   
middle names comes up, and see who gets stuck with the most   
Godawful one.... I mean, really-- they've got to be pretty bad to beat   
"Albert Jethro"....   
  
Those Damn Middle Names   
Author: Rebecca  
E-mail: rlovew@hotmail.com   
Summary: The gang's all at a bar and they discuss their middle   
names. I have taken liberties with some of the middle names we do   
know.   
Disclaimers: They are not mine.   
Rating: G   
Feedback: PLEASE!!  
  
****************************************************   
  
They had all met up a couple of hours before and were running out   
of things to discuss over drinks when Sarah Mackenzie asked a   
question they might all wonder about but would never have asked.   
"So where did Jethro come from sir, is it an old family name?"   
  
They all looked at her shocked that she had the guts to ask, even   
though they had all wondered since little AJ's birth."Well Colonel, I'll   
answer that on one condition, everyone else has to explain their   
middle name too."   
  
They all looked at each other wondering if they really wanted to   
explain. Finally Rabb said "Okay" and the rest nodded in   
agreement..   
  
"Since I brought it up, I'll go first but if I ever find out of you   
discussing it again, I won't be responsible for my actions " said   
Sarah. My middle name is Kalila it is a Persian word for love and my   
mother choose it out, she used to say I was the best product of my   
parent's love." She ran off to the bathroom to compose herself.   
  
"Don't say anything more till I get back with the Colonel." warned   
Harriet.   
  
In a couple of minutes, Mac and Harriet were back. Trying to lighten   
the mood Mac said "Well, who tells the deep family secret next."   
  
"I hate my middle name, my father wanted a beer after I was born   
and wasn't paying attention. He was asking for a Bud Light and the   
dumb nurse put it down as my name."   
  
"You're kidding right?" asked Harm   
  
"I wish" said Bud. "Now no one can beat that for dumb names, come   
on, what's yours Clay"   
  
"To be honest it is Andrew, with names like Neville and Porter my   
parents gave me names that were easy to live with replied Clay. "So   
Rabb tell everyone your secret."   
  
"Elbon, it is passed down through the family. It means noble, at one   
time we were part of the European nobility. When we went into   
hiding it was changed to Elbon, so that common people wouldn't   
know."   
  
"I guess I am next," said Sturgis. "My first name is unusual my   
middle name is Jefferson, after the slave owner of our family."   
  
"Well, I have you all beat, I have two middle names Ambrose   
Kasooth, after both great grandfathers. I wasn't supposed to live and   
my mother needed to use that name. She said a name like that   
would kill   
any baby. When I lived they added Jason at the beginning" said   
Jason Tiner. "Well, Harriet I guess your next."   
  
"Beaumont, it is my mother's maiden name." said Harriet. "I always   
thought it was bad but after hearing some of yours, I know it is not   
that bad."   
  
"Well, my name is Hebrew for abundance, my mother thought I was   
big when I was born, so she thought the Hebrew word for abundance   
sounded good with Albert, which was my father's name. Again, I've   
always avoided telling people my name but after all you have said I   
wonder about people who have usual middle names. And after all   
these names you can't think yours is that bad Mac."   
  
"Well, let me tell you my middle name was no picnic in school, once   
the kids found out it meant love, I was teased unmercifully about   
being in love with all the boys."   
  
"Kids are awful, I remember all the names I was called when they   
found out about my middle name too," said Bud.   
  
"Enough of this depressing talk, while our middle names may not be   
what we would chose at least the are just names. They don't change   
who we are." said Harriet with a smile.   
  
"A rose by any other name is still a rose." quoted AJ.   
  
There was not a lot of talk and soon they trickled out of the bar, each   
giving in to the thought that maybe they didn't have the worst middle   
name out there and knowing they wouldn't name their own   
children anything like that. 


End file.
